1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a no-blow tool which automatically anchors itself and associated tools to a conduit of a oil or gas well in response to rapid upward movement of a flow control or other device below the no-blow tool, thereby preventing such device from being blown upwardly within the well by a fluid pressure differential.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wire line pulling tools or fishing tools are employed to remove from an oil or gas well, any number of tools, such as a separation sleeve, a plug, or other flow control devices. Often, there is a pressure differential across the flow control device, which is locked in place within the well casing. As the flow control device is unlocked from the casing during the pulling process and removed from the seal bore, the device can be accelerated violently upwardly as the fluid is suddenly permitted to flow to equalize the pressure differential. If a flow control device and the pulling tool and associated wire line string are blown upwardly in such a situation, the wire line will often be kinked and broken, thereby necessitating a second retrieval operation.
There is a need therefore, for a no-blow tool which will automatically anchor itself and an associated wire line string in response to rapid upward movement of a pulling tool run below the no-blow tool. Existing slip anchors are not adapted for such use.
If, for some reason, it is impossible to remove the flow control device to be retrieved, a conventional pulling tool can be released therefrom by downward jarring, which shears the connection between the pulling tool and the flow control device. It is desirable therefore that a no-blow tool be capable of transmitting jarring forces while it is anchored against the casing.